Festive Ribbons of Love
by NearHyyun
Summary: Following the events of Computer Pals. Kuroko is stumped on what to get Akashi so he decides to give himself and wraps himself in a red ribbon. Akashi find him and they have a wonderful night together. Then they celebrate their one month anniversary at a fancy restaurant. Happy Holidays Everyone.


Happy Holidays Everyone. Hope you enjoy this little bit of Christmas couple fun.

* * *

Their lives didn't change much except for the fact that Kuroko used his bedroom as a study and they slept together every night they could. Akashi told him a few days before his business trip so he wouldn't be home for a few days which meant Kuroko would have to sleep alone again. Work and university did start to get stressful for both of them during the Christmas season so Kuroko was thinking up of relaxing and yet meaningful ideas for the both of them to do together. He didn't work himself so he couldn't afford anything luxurious and he had noted that Akashi didn't need anything expensive. If he did, he could afford it himself if he really wanted it. He had a scrap piece of paper where he was brainstorming ideas but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Maybe something sexy.." He tapped his pencil against his desk trying to think about what to do. He'd cook dinner but that was obvious and he anyways wanted to do something else. They only had sex another three times after his drunk experience since moving in last month and maybe another fun session wouldn't be so bad. But what could he do. He didn't know much about Akashi's sexual tastes so maybe he could surprise him.

He thought buying a cute collar and maybe a thick ribbon to tie around himself would be surprising and fun for a night. He ordered a collar online with Akashi's credit card since he let him and bought some ribbon at the local craft store. It was a bright red collar and ribbon to match.

* * *

Akashi gave him a phone call to tell him his flight will be coming in early, a day before Christmas. So Kuroko got to work putting on his collar that he received in the mail and draped ribbon on top of himself and loosely tied a bow. He kneeled in the living area directly out of sight from the front door and waited for Akashi to come home and see the surprise. He didn't need to wait too long till he heard keys jangling and the door handle turning. Kuroko quickly fixed his posture and put on a pleading face for his partner. Akashi's footsteps stopped in front on the living area and he dropped his jaw and briefcase in awe.

"What's all this? Is it my birthday already?" He chuckled and slowly walked over to untie the bow. He hugged Kuroko tightly and whispered into his ear. "You're the best gift I could have ever wish for."

"I didn't want you to just untie me. You need to play with your new toy." Kuroko winked and started moving his hands up and down Akashi's work shirt. He slowly parted his lips and licked them which made Akashi grab him by the collar and kiss him deeply and passionately. He used his tongue to ravish Kuroko's mouth and pulled back, leaving a silky saliva trail.

He panted from the heated kiss and grabbed the loose ribbon around Kuroko. "Let's use this ribbon a bit better." He hooked it around the buckle on the collar lightly and led Kuroko like a pet to the bedroom. "Get up, you're going to obey me okay, (puppy)." Kuroko was new to this sort of play so he quietly barked and let out his tongue.

"You don't have to act like a dog silly, just come here so I can play. There's a lot of ribbon here so I can use it bind you. Give me your hands." He carefully tied the ribbon around his wrists and checked it was secure enough before he looped the rest around the bedpost and secured the knot so Kuroko's arms were above his head. "I want to taste you, so don't close your legs okay." He positioned himself between his lovers legs and carefully stroked him up and down and then went face first and sucked while Kuroko couldn't stop him.

"Ahh, Seijuro, you don't have to do this.. no more.." He was writhing in pleasure and moans kept escaping his mouth.

He brought his head up and licked his lips. "I don't have to, I (want) to." And then dove straight back down to pleasuring his partner. he coated his fingers with saliva and slowly moved them lower to his hole. His butt wiggled and the fingers slowly moved in. Kuroko let out a gasp of air and tilted his head back in pleasure. Another finger was added and then a third and the view from Akashi's end looked sexy with how Kuroko was tied up and presented for himself. "Looks like you really want me to go in.."

"P-please.. take me. I can't hold it in anymore.." Kuroko pleaded with urgency which Akashi happily obliged to.

"With pleasure, my puppy." He grunted as he slid into Kuroko's hole.

* * *

After Akashi was all satisfied, he untied Kuroko from the bed post and took of his collar and put both play things in the bottom draw of his nightstand. They went to shower but Kuroko's legs weren't co-operating with him so Akashi carried him in his arms like a princess down the hall and into the bathroom.

As soon as they got into the shower, Akashi turned on the water and tightly hugged Kuroko. "I didn't hurt you that much.. did I?" Akashi's warm breath gently caressed Kuroko's neck as the warm water was falling on them.

"Not at all. Besides, if you did hurt me, you'd take care of me after. So I have nothing to worry about." He seductively smiled.

"Oh, you want a round two right now?" Akashi flirted back at Kuroko and squeezed his butt.

"Maybe a bit less restraining." He backed into the shower wall and Akashi's body enclosed him, holding both hands upwards as he kissed his sweet lips. They made out with Akashi leading Kuroko through the heated kisses. Small moans escaped every chance they could and Kuroko closed his eyes while they kissed, feeling the lust and warmth take over his body.

Akashi finally broke apart the long kiss and lightly pecked Kuroko on his forehead. "Let's wash this off and have some dinner. We need to relax."

After dinner they sat down in the living room and idly watched a cartoon on tv. Akashi fiddled with something in his pocket and as soon as the commercials started he pulled it out of his pocket and got Kuroko's attention by kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Tetsu." Akashi opened the small box from his pocket and inside was a watch. "I felt like a ring was too cliche but an expensive designer watch is amazing. You can wear it to university and never be late."

Kuroko reminisced his day and every moment that he was with Akashi was pure bliss. "This is too expensive for me. I can not accept it."

"It's just one gift and very practical." He tried to give Kuroko positives to his gift as if he was selling it.

"I guess it is, but you still didn't have to do it. It wouldn't be worth me wearing it just for university."

"Well, I did organise an event we can go to. You can wear it to... the restaurant that we will be going on the 27th." He sincerely smiled and this surprised Kuroko even more.

"But I have nothing to wear?"

"Don't worry, all taken care of. We need to dine in style and celebrate our one month anniversary." He took the watch out of the box and fitted it around Kuroko's slender wrist. "It suits you."

it really did suit Kuroko. The sliver watch band paired with the black and white display with light blue clock hands really did complement Kuroko's physique. He couldn't keep saying no to the gift and it was a very nice gesture from Akashi. All Kuroko could do was gaze in awe and just hug Akashi tightly. "Thank you for the gift."

* * *

Their restaurant date rolled around and Kuroko was suited up and walking hand in hand with Akashi to their table. They were dressed up and Kuroko wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and a small blue handkerchief in his front pocket of his black dress jacket. Akashi wore a red tie with a black shirt and dress jacket. Both wore fancy watches that complimented and suited their outfits. They were seated in a secluded area with a massive window showing the view of the city. You could see the streets below decorated in green and red for Christmas and it was a magical sight to see.

They quietly ate their three course meals with idle chit chat between them. After they were left alone without the waiter nearby Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand gracefully and kissed the it lightly. "How are you enjoying tonight? Is there anything you need?" He softly and calmly asked.

"Everything is too fancy, which isn't a bad thing, but I don't know how to react."

"Honestly... just be you. I love it when you're just Tetsu."

"I'm sometimes clumsy and there are too many spoons for me to know which one to use." He sulked and pointed to either side of the table with all the forks.

"Don't worry about it. I got us a small booth so none of that should matter. Just eat how you would at home. I won't judge you."

"If you insist." he grabbed a small spoon and finished off his ice cream that had melted in the bowl. "Want a taste? It's honeycomb."

"Only if I get to taste it off your lips." He slyly replied.

Kuroko took the ice cream off the spoon with his tongue and swirled it around. The stood up and posted both arms on the table and leaned over to Akashi where he gave him a chilling kiss.

"It's sweet and soothing." He licked his lips.

"Oh yeah, but what about the ice cream, how does it taste?"

"Very cheeky. I'd say it's nice and the honey parts are a surprise but it isn't my favourite flavour."

"What about you. How are you finding tonight?" Kuroko asked in return to Akashi's question.

Akashi grabbed his wine glass. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening. Happy one month."


End file.
